


It's Haunting Me

by xGlitterBabyx (MysticSorcha)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Death, Evil, M/M, Minor Character Death, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticSorcha/pseuds/xGlitterBabyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam hated scary films, and everyone knew this. He thought Tommy had understood that.</p><p>Guess not.</p><p>He shuddered, pulling his Victorian style coat tighter against the chill and steeled himself as he neared the end of the stairwell. Seriously, there were reasons he never watched scary movies; shit like this never ended well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Haunting Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone. SO i'd originally written this as a drabble set for the Glam_100 on LJ, but i'd missed the entry deadline. So a few weeks went by and I opened it up and fleshed it out. The music inspiration behind this was the song "Redeemer" by Marilyn Manson off the Queen of the Damned soundtrack on repeat. had th eperfect darkness for this story. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> XO

The air was dank and moist as Adam made his way down the stone steps hidden behind the old church. It was _supposed_ to be an L.A. myth — leave it to Tommy to somehow find out about it and suddenly need to make a scavenger hunt style activity on Halloween.

 _The fucker._

Adam _hated_ scary films, and everyone knew this.He thought Tommy had understood that.

 _Guess not._

He shuddered, pulling his Victorian style coat tighter against the chill and steeled himself as he neared the end of the stairwell. Seriously, there were reasons he never watched scary movies;shit like this never ended well.

A slight breeze blew by with a dying whisper. “Aaaaaaadaaaaaaammmmm…”

Adam froze, his trembling foot inches from the bottom step. “Tommy, is that you? Because if it is, this is _not_ fucking funny!”

There was no answer _,_ of course, but he didn’t expect one. It’s not like he’d _never_ watched a scary movie. He knew the gist of all this.

It didn’t stop him from quivering like a fucking girl, though.

Adam forced his limbs to continue forward—he’d be brave for Tommy. Just remembering the look on Tommy’s face wanting to do this, spurred him on. As he reached the landing, he noticed two passageways barely lit by sconces on the stone walls. It reminded him of a dungeon in medieval movies.

“Aaaaaaadaaaaaaammmmm…”

 _Fuck!_ It sounded closer.

He quickly chose a direction and picked up his pace, tripping over a mass in the middle of the floor.

He’d have continued on, but the mass groaned weakly. “H-help…please.”

That voice froze him in place. What the fuck was _Brad_ doing down here? The ground around them was wet and grimy, making Adam shudder.

“Brad?”

He leaned down to get a closer look. Fuck, it _was_ Brad.

“Ad—Adam…” Brad started coughing and choking _,_ and Adam quickly gathered him up against his chest

He was covered in blood. Lots of it.

Brad groaned again. “Adam…run…”

“Why would I—“

He wheezed, “Adam, for once…in your life… _listen to me_.” Brad labored.

“What happened to you, baby?” Adam asked as he examined him. There was a huge gash in his hair, puncture wounds on his neck and arms _,_ and deep bruises all over.

“No…time…” His eyelids started drooping.

Adam tried to stand up with Brad in his arms. “I have to get you out—“

“It’s…too late…for me…” He stopped short, his breath halting before slowly draining from his body, his eyes frozen on Adam **‘** s.

A sob broke from Adam’s chest as he watched his first love and best friend die before him.

 _Why?_

“Oh, Brad…” Tears fell down his cheeks, pooling with the blood on the floor.

 _What happened to you, Brad?_

This wasn’t happening. He was dreaming…right? Brad couldn’t be…dead.

“Aaaaaaadaaaaaaammmmm…” The wraith-like voice called again _,_ sending chills up Adam’s spine—especially because it sounded vaguely familiar.

Leaning down to kiss Brad on the forehead, he resolved himself to keep going. Whatever was down here had gotten Brad and he had to seek revenge.

He _needed_ to.

He stood up and continued on his path, cursing Tommy for begging him to come here.

 _“Oh, c’mon, Adam, it’ll be so much fun!”_ he’d said. He’d never actually said _why_ it would be fun, though.

Where the fuck _was_ he, anyway?

Adam took out his phone to check for any missed texts and saw he had no service.

 _Just my fucking luck. I’m gonna die in this dungeon and no one will know._

He swallowed thickly as he rounded a corner to find himself in a corridor with no light whatsoever.

 _Fucking. Awesome._

Using his phone as a light, Adam continued on, noting the dark, wet-looking smears on the walls and ground. He whimpered, trying not to think of what they could be—it was better that way. At least that’s what he tried telling himself.

When he reached the end of the hall, he found himself at the mouth of a dark, expansive room.

“I was wondering when you’d show up, Adam.”

Adam gasped and dropped his phone, blanketing the room in complete darkness. “T-Tommy?”

“Who else would it be?” Tommy chuckled.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Adam braced himself against the wall. “Oh, thank God, Tommy. We have to get out of here and find help. Someone—or some _thing_ killed Brad—it’s not safe here.”

Something flew past then, sending fear through his body. “Oh?”

His voice seemed off, almost as if he was…unconcerned.

“Yeah…T-Tommy, c’mon we gotta go…” Adam felt for the hallway, turning around when the lights flashed on _,_ illuminating Tommy in a horrific way.

He looked inhuman, and it terrified Adam.

“Going somewhere?” he snarled.

“What the _fuck_ , Tommy?” Adam backed up, needing to get away from the person—no, _thing_ , blocking his path.

Tommy slowly began to stalk after him, his tousled blonde hair matted and blood dripping from his mouth.

This wasn’t Tommy. Not _his_ Tommy _,_ at least. This… _person_ was a _monster._

“Do you like the place?” he sneered. “Just a little something I’ve owned for…a while…” A sinister smirk played his features.

Adam refused to take his eyes from the creature. “What are you?”

Tommy laughed then, the sound an evil melody that Adam wasn’t used to hearing. “What am I? Oh, Adam, isn’t it _obvious_?”

Adam’s eyes widened. _Fuck._

“No…nonono…T-Tommy…How—how have I not noticed?” Adam whimpered, wishing this was all just a dream.

Tommy bared his teeth, showing a normal set of pearly whites before detracting two _normal_ fangs. “Easy.”

“But you eat food and go out in daylight!” That was the vampire norm, right?

 _Right?_

Tommy chuckled. “Have you ever _seen_ me eat, Adam? And the daylight thing is a myth.” He sighed impatiently. “Honestly, I thought you’d be better at this.” He took a few steps forward, reaching out to run a finger along Adam **‘** s jaw.

Adam flinched away, tears free-flowing in his fright. “You killed Brad, didn’t you?”

Tommy waved his hand dismissively. “Accidental casualty. He shouldn’t have been such a fucking nosey bitch.”

“Nosey?” That pissed him off. Brad had _every_ right to be nosey if he knew something was up. He was his best friend.

Tommy growled. “He saw me leaving the house this afternoon without you and followed me. What was I supposed to do?”

“Let him live!” How heartless did you have to be?

Adam gasped as Tommy wrapped his strong hand around his neck and slammed him into the wall to keep him from moving. “Let go of me!”

“No, Adam. I’ve waited far too fucking long for this and I’ve been far too patient.” Tommy snarled, his face inches from Adam’s.

The stench of blood and decay was making Adam’s stomach turn.

He tried to pull away _,_ but all it got him was turned around with his back pulled tight against Tommy. His voice trembled. “What do you want?”

“To turn you.” Tommy moaned, his nose tracing up the side of Adam’s neck, smelling him.

Adam chuckled dryly. “Over my dead body.”

“Don’t push me, Adam.” It sounded like he was whining. “You _will_ be dead—that is, if you call what I am _dead_.” Tommy whispered, “Join me.”

“No.” Before he could breathe, Adam found himself thrown against the opposite wall, his head hitting hard as he slid to the floor in a heap.

A terrifying scream echoed off the stones. “Join me, Adam, or true death awaits you. I’m through being patient!”

Adams vision blurred violently. “Why me?” His voice sounded raspy and wet.

In a blink, Tommy was nose to nose with him. “I’m tired of living this life alone.”

“You’re not alone, Tommy…at least you _weren’t_.” He tried to move away, but the dizziness kept him still, causing him to groan painfully.

“Yeah, we were a _couple_ , but I want more! I want a _mate_ , Adam.” Tommy’s eyed narrowed, his lips curling back in anger. “I thought you _liked_ vampires.”

“I don’t want to be an evil monster like you!” Adam spat weakly.

Tommy grabbed Adam tightly by his hair, nearly ripping it from his scalp. He yanked his head back, causing Adam to scream. “So you would rather _die_ than spend an eternity alive?”

“Yes.”

Adam felt himself fly through the air once more before landing on top of something jabbing into his side. Opening his eyes slightly, he saw it was the broken leg of a wooden chair.

He kept still as an idea struck him.

 _There_ is _a God._

Groaning, he rolled over, grabbing the crude stake as he went and concealed it in his coat.

“I’d rather hoped you’d take my offer graciously, Adam.” Tommy groaned painfully.

“You killed Brad…how could I? He was my best friend…” Adam whimpered as Tommy strode over to where he lay in wait.

He crouched over Adam, a sickening growl emitting from his throat. “I wish I could say I’m sorry, but I’m not.”

Before another second could pass _,_ Adam gathered all the strength he had and lunged upward, stake in hand _,_ and thrust it into Tommy’s hard chest. “Neither am I!”

Tommy cried out in agony as the stake’s elements started to tear him apart. “How—how could you? I thought you _loved_ me?”

Adam couldn’t answer; he had nothing to say. He _had_ loved Tommy, but how could he love a merciless killer and a _liar_?

How quickly things change.

He watched Tommy writhe in torment as he turned to ash. The sound was sickening, but Adam felt some sort of satisfaction. He knew what he did was the right thing.

He stumbled out of the room, making his way back toward the stairwell. Brad was right where he’d left him. Scooping up Brad’s body, Adam vowed to give him the sendoff he deserved.

As he made it slowly up the stairs, Adam heard a noise—like a sudden intake of breath. He paused, first looking at Brad, then behind him.

 _You’re just panicking, Adam. Hurry the fuck up!_

Before he could take another step, however, Brad lunged from his arms, tackling Adam on the stairs with a disgusting growl.

“Brad, what—you’re—you died!”

A scream echoed off the walls as Brad sunk his fangs into the flesh of Adam’s neck before if cut off completely.

His chuckle was cold. “Did you learn _nothing_ being with Tommy, Adam?” Brad detracted his fangs and began to laugh evilly. “The dead _always_ come back to get you.”


End file.
